All That I Wanted
by SynGatesGirl2012
Summary: Ashley Porter moved to Huntington Beach, immediately learning that in high school, she was the new kid. Nonetheless, she became friends with another new girl who she would later become best friends with. But upon meeting the group of kids that most of the school was afraid of, Ashley loses her one friend - Gaining five in the process.


Chapter One: Two Different Types Of Kids.

Flashback: 2 years ago.

Third Person Point Of View;

"_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. You give love a bad name. I play my part, and you play your game. You give love a bad name, yeah you give love a bad name," Ashley twirled a strand of blonde hair between her fingers as she waited in the lunch line to pay for her can of lemonade. It was a hot day at Huntington High, and a can of lemonade is just what she needed, "Paint your smile on your lips. Blood red nails on your fingertips. A school boys dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye. Oh, you're a loaded gun. Oh, there's nowhere to run. No one can save me - The damage is done."_

_Ashley moved up the line and approached the register, handing over a dollar for her lemonade. She smiled sweetly, insisting that the cafeteria lady keep the change. Bon Jovi played through her headphones as she made her way outside onto the student patio, where her friend Kristen was sitting down waiting for her._

_The blonde couldn't help but to quickly reminisce on the first day she'd arrived at the high school. It was a little before second semester started - Just a few weeks ago. Ashley was entirely lonely, having moved from New Mexico to California. However, she wasn't the only new arrival. Kristen had arrived just a few days before she had, and with that being the biggest thing they had in common, the two girls quickly became best friends._

_With a smile on her face, Ashley pushed the door open and was quickly hit with the 97 degree weather that had been haunting Orange County for the last few days._

_Ashley took out her Diamond Rio - The latest MP3 player that had been sold - And clicked through her songs, settling on a Michael Jackson song. The You Make Me Feel had been her favorite song ever since she first heard it as a child in 1987, when she was just 6 years old. And 11 years later, she was still listening to it._

_She'd been so caught up in her little music player, she hadn't noticed Steven Williams, who wa on the football team, was standing in her path. Eyes focused on her electronical device, she bumped right into him, spilling a good amount of her lemonade onto his shirt and shoes. The second she heard him growl, she looked up, seeing the anger spelled out on his face. He had a reputation for kicking ass - But she'd never heard about him laying a finger on a girl._

_Maybe she'd be the one to change that..._

_"You got your fucking lemonade on me!" His voice was quiet but the venom that dripped in it was still deadly. _

_"I. Am. So. Sorry." She gasped each word, her eyes observing the wet stains she'd left on his shirt. The liquid on his shoes shined in the sunlight. _

_"Sorry's just a word, it doesn't mean shit. It doesn't change the fact you ruined my shirt." _

_Ashley didn't know what to say. What would make this situation better? What would get her out of this? Kristen certainly wasn't going to help - She'd get her ass kicked, too. _

_"You really gonna hit a girl, dude?" _

_Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, Ashley looked up as well as Steven. A guy stood beside her, wearing a Metallica shirt and black pants that looked much too big on him. His nails were painted black and he had a few tattoo's adorning his fair skin. His hair was of a brownish color, obviously combed back with gel. He had his ears pierced along with his lip. All in all, he looked like the guy that half of the school should be afraid of. _

_"This doesn't involve you, Sanders." Steven retorted. _

_A chuckle left 'Sanders' lips, "You're about to lay hands on a girl who spilled her drink on you by accident. I think it really does fucking involve me." _

_"Why the hell are you defending her?," Steven crossed his arms over his chest, "Is she your girlfriend or somethin'?" _

_Sanders shook his head, "No, but if you kicking her ass is your way of trying to get her to be yours, I assure you it's the wrong way to do that. Now go back to your little fucking group and leave her alone. If I see you - Or if I even fucking hear about you breathing her air again, I'll make sure to kick your ass. Got it?" _

_Ashley had expected Steven to give the Sanders guy a smart ass reply, but instead, he simply huffed and turned around, heading back to his group of friends, just like Sanders had ordered him to. _

_"You let me know if he tries some shit on you, again. If he even looks at you wrong, I wanna hear about it, alright? I'll put his ass in place again, I don't mind getting my knuckles bruised." He spoke loud enough for Steven and his friends to hear._

_"Thank you," The words left Ashley's lips unexpectedly. _

_A smile adorned Sanders face, exposing perfect dimples, "It's no problem. Steven's a dick, I wouldn't mind finding a damn good reason to kick his little perfectionist ass," His colored eyes - Hazel - Drifted down to the nearly empty drink that she clutched in her hand, "Here, follow me." He gently grabbed her wrist, towing her in the direction of another table. _

_"Guys, keep an eye on her. I'll be right back." And with that, Sanders had left her with four unknown guys. _

_Each of them had somewhat similar traits. They all had on a band shirt, tattoo's, and at least one piercing. One of them, however, had blonde hair that was spiked to the Heaven's, just about. One had a little hairy gruff on his chin that drifted down a little. One had bright green eyes. And the last one looked extremely short, even if he was sitting down. _

_"Well, hey," The one with the blonde hair spoke, "Guess we should introduce ourselves, considering the fact that Matt seems to have already taken a liking to you - And that's a rare thing," So Sanders name was Matt?, "I'm James Sullivan - Jimmy preferably." _

_"Zachary Baker, or Zack." The one with the bright green eyes smiled up at her, before pointing to the one with the chin gruff beside him, "That's Brian Haner. I'm sure he'd introduce himself, but it's Burger Friday and he's stuffing his mouth to hell and back. Sorry 'bout that." _

_Brian looked up, glaring at Zack, as a piece of meat fell from his lips, "Fuck you, Zack," He swallowed his food before speaking. The guys all laughed, before the short one had introduced himself. _

_"I'm Jonathan Seward, but you can call me Johnny." _

_She nodded, and an awkward silence fell upon the five, before she realized she should probably introduce herself, "O-Oh, I'm Ashley Porter!" _

_The four nodded at her before she felt something cold being pressed against her neck. Ashley yelped and jumped back, seeing Matt wearing a grin and holding up a can of ice cold lemonade, "Here you go," He grabbed her hand and gave her the can, closing her fingers around it. _

_"Oh," She quietly said, holding the lemonade tightly, "You didn't have to buy me one, you know... It was totally fine." _

_Matt shook his head, "Shut up, I wanted to," He laughed and wrapped his arm around her neck, "I never got your name, you know that?" _

_"Her name's Ashley Porter, bro," Jimmy spoke up for her, eating a handful of chips, "And we already told her who we are." _

_Matt nodded before guiding Ashley to the empty part of the table where he had been sitting previously before the whole Steven thing. _

_"So, looks like you're the newest member of the group," Brian chuckled, licking his fingertips as he shoved his empty tray to the middle of the table, "Or are you apart of one of the other groups? _

_Ashley shook her head as she opened her lemonade, "I'm actually sort of... New, I guess. I-I don't belong to any groups, that I know of, at least." _

_Jimmy grinned broadly, extending his hand, "Well god damn, welcome to one of the best fucking groups of people you'll ever meet. I must warn you, nearly everyone wants to kick our ass - Or should I say that Matt over there nearly wants to kick everyone's ass? Nonetheless, though, you have a problem with anybody, you come to us." _

_"Okay," Ashley quietly laughed, sipping her lemonade, "I wish I had something to offer back-" _

_Johnny shook his head, "Nah, I think just having a pretty girl in the group is way more than enough of a payback for us. Besides, you don't owe us shit, Ashley." _

_Zacky nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, totally, dude. Just meet up with us in Central Park after school, alright?" _

_"That's a big park, do you really expect me to be able to find you guys without specific directions?" _

_A grin made it's way to Matt's lips, "Oh, don't worry. You'll be able to spot us - We stick out like a sore thumb everywhere we go. And make sure that your parents don't know where you're going." _

_"Um... Why? _

_"Because then they'll bust our balls, come get you, and ruin the fun. You seem to timid looking to not have parents that don't give a shit." _

_"Well.. They are overprotective, I guess." She traced her lemonade top. _

_"See you at the park after school, Ashley," Jimmy grinned as the bell rang, signaling the start of 5th period. _

_Ashley nodded, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she kept the grip on her lemonade can, "Those guys are something else," Kristen's voice sounded intrigued, "Can't believe Sanders defended you like that. Everyone in his little posse keeps to themselves, unless they're trying to find a fight. What'd they say to you?" Kristen's light brown eyes met Ashley's blue ones. _

_"I'm the newest member of their group." She bit her tongue to keep from saying how nice, funny, and sweet they seemed to be. From their looks, everyone had taken them to be bad asses, and Ashley didn't want her words to flow through the school and ruin their demeanor. _

_Kristen raised an eyebrow, "Really?" _

_Ashley nodded, "Yeah..." _

_With a pat on her shoulder, Kristen walked off suddenly without a word. Ashley stared after her best friend, trying to decode what had gotten into her. But before she could register a single thought, the warning bell had rang. She had a minute to get to class. A sigh left her lips as she drank the rest of her lemonade before tossing the can away, making her way to Trig._


End file.
